A Visitor
by Storm Riddle
Summary: Draco Malfoy. Son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Slytherin Seventh year. What happens when he has a visitor that means certain death? Summary sucks, yup... Anways this is what happens when I'm up late and only have cookies and a bottle of pepsi. Rated T for song.


**What do you get when you mix me with a galleon of Pepsi, a few cookies and an empty document? You get thy wonderful one-shot! Plus I'm now officially British today... (insert cheesy British accent here) Anyways my good mates, I present to you what happens when I am sleepy and sipping Pepsi.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hp... sadly... Maybe I'll become JK Rowlings daughter... Off to become British! And I don't own the song...  
**

**_Song: Gorgeous Nightmare by Escape the Fates_**

* * *

Draco sat at his window, glaring at the moon with utter disgust. Today he found out that their was a new Slytherin transfer, Samantha Riddle. _What kind of name was Samantha Riddle?_ He thought bitterly._ It's like she was Voldemorts daughter_, He snorted, _like that weak girl could fulfill the Dark Lords wishes. _He whipped his head around as his dorm door opened and a tall, black-haired girl stood in the doorway. A grin spread across her face as Draco stiffened unusually, she advanced him. Draco stood up and grimaced at her, _This is the Samantha he was talking about?_

_**I've got another confession to make**  
**So complicated let me try to explain**  
**Don't want this feeling to go away**  
**So it stays (It stays)**  
**(It stays) (It stays)**_

Samantha smirked and circled him like a vulture. In Draco's thoughts she was actually a vulture, yet very pretty. Her black hair flowed like a single river down her back, her icy blue eyes dung into his soul. He lost his balance as he was pushed into the wall, Samantha's eyes becoming dangerous every second.

"Listen Malfoy, you are going to give me every single detail you know about my father." Samantha sneered.

_**Is it the way that you talk**_  
_**That's causing me to freak**_  
_**Is it the way that you laugh**_  
_**That's making my heart beat**_  
_**Is it the way that you kiss**_  
_**It's gotta be the way that you taste**_  
_**(You taste) (You taste) (You taste)**_

"Wh-why? Do-don't you ne-need to ful-fulfill him?" Draco stuttered.

Samantha let out a laugh, "You think I want to fulfill that thing? I shouldn't even be calling that waste of time my father."

Draco looked confused, Sam was Slytherin material. It was built into her bones. Yet she hated her father, why? Draco looked into her eyes as he scanned her. Her body was built from Quidditch._ She must have played before she came her._ Her arms were full of force as they held her down. Her legs were slim and long. A sharp pain made Draco focus on the girl, she had slapped him. Now it was her turn to scan the wimpy boy in front of her, slim body, weak arms, skinny legs. Not much competition for a person like her. But of course she was different. Her eyes glowed like an animal and a low rumble came from her throat.  
**_  
You're such a gorgeous nightmare_**  
**_Old habits never seem to go away_**  
**_You make me feel brand new, Yeah_**  
**_We resurrect, It's like I've come back to life_**

**_I feel so alive, I feel so alive! _**

"Tell me Malfoy, do you like pain?" She asked, her eyes locking onto his.

Draco's eyes widened and he shook his head, "No!"

Sam grinned and pulled her wand out, tracing it along Draco's cheek bone. She felt him slightly whimper. Her eyes glowed unnaturally as she grinned, her plan was coming along great. Get the information for the Order from Malfoy, use any method needed. She enjoyed being the Orders little spy. Fighting against her father in the war gave her an adrenaline rush. Sam craved violence, she loved war and she loved the sound of pain. Sure it was disturbing to some people but to her it was life. Sam saw the look on Draco's face, it was either pure anger or... desperation?

_**First impressions are hard to erase**_  
_**It's in my mind and just won't go away**_  
_**Maybe I'm playing my cards way too safe  
**__**I've gotta change (Change) (Change) (Change)**_

_**Is it the way that you feel against my body  
Is it the way that you act, so damn naughty  
Is it the way that you shake  
When your hips move to the bass  
(The bass) (The bass) (The bass)**_

"What are you going to do to me?" Draco looked at the ground.

"Nothing, just tell me what I want and you will be free," Sam grinned as her sharp demon-like nails sunk into his arm.

Draco yelped as his scarlet blood ran down his pale skin. Sam looked at him, inches away from his face. Her eyes seemed to glow in the dim light of he moon. Draco looked back at her, his pale eyes trying to hide the mix of fear and agony from her. His blood dripped onto the emerald rug, making a visible stain.

**_You're such a gorgeous nightmare_**  
**_Old habits never seem to go away_**  
**_You make me feel brand new, Yeah_**  
**_We resurrect, It's like I've come back to life_**

**_I feel so alive, I feel so alive... _**

"Speak Malfoy now," Her snake-like voice rang through the dorm.

"He is hiding at Malfoy Manor, he is going to make a move on Potter in a few months," Draco spilled, obviously nervous.

"Good boy," Sam smiled.

Sam released her grip and started to walk away from Draco. Her hair bouncing from her back. When she stopped at the door, turning around to face the frozen Draco, her eyes darted to him. Draco felt his insides melt. Her eyes pierced his, slowly trailing down to his bleeding arm.

**_You're such a gorgeous nightmare_**  
**_Old habits never seem to go away_**  
**_You make me feel brand new, Yeah_**  
**_We resurrect, It's like I've come back to life_**

**_You're such a gorgeous nightmare_**  
**_Old habits, Don't go away! _**  
**_You make me feel brand new, Yeah_**  
**_We resurrect, It's like I've come back to life_**

Sam grinned and winked, "Thank you Malfoy"

She left and disappeared into the darkness. Draco looked at the door, wondering what he just done. He had sold information to a traitor. Draco Malfoy had sold information to a girl he liked. This was not like him, sure he was scared but what made him do it? It wasn't the fear, then could it be love?

**_I feel so alive, I feel so alive, _**  
**_I feel so alive, I feel so alive_**

That was it. Draco Malfoy was in love with Samantha Riddle. Daughter of the Dark Lord and Gryfinndor seventh year.

* * *

**_I'm going to have such a bad headache in the morning... dear Merlin what was I thinking? Oh that's right... I wasn't. Anyways, review! I think I'll do a drabble series. I need ideas for my other fanfictions! Help me! _**


End file.
